


Small things

by JlieJlieFie



Series: 吉光片羽:青春裡的小事 These small things of my youth [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up Together, Self-Discovery
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JlieJlieFie/pseuds/JlieJlieFie
Summary: They are students in an university of Arts and Performances.There are small things of their youths.青春裡的那些枝微末節閃閃發光，宛若吉光片羽。This is the prologue of this series.徐彰彬為中心開啟這個系列。
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin & Other(s)
Series: 吉光片羽:青春裡的小事 These small things of my youth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550401
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is prologue of this series.

徐彰彬喜欢音乐，所以他在演艺大学音乐系里学习。一开始大一时和同班的韩知城几乎是互别苗头看不对眼的状态，把大四学长方灿拉来做裁判来了场rap battle后，两人惺惺相惜，方灿更是将两人纳入了他毕业作品的制作团队里，方灿毕业后三人组成3racha一同制作音轨录制曲子，放在网络平台，更定期的在舞台上表演。

LIVE HOUSE STAR，一个巨大的五角星后面花体字的LIVE HOUSE广告牌招牌，挂在城市一隅商店街的转角，距离S演艺大学侧门步行10分钟左右，S演艺大学生们自己组成的团体，会在这发表成果，舞团、乐团、剧团，新潮前卫或是复古经典，实验或是流行，不拘型态各种表演，都在这个小小的表演场演出。

彰彬与知城和方灿三人乘着观众热烈的掌声欢呼回到后台，三人都穿着黑色为底白色为印花或涂鸦的的嘻哈装扮，搭配的粗银项链耳饰与戒指手环。另外一组表演舞团以上台，踩踏音乐起舞。

彰彬喘着等待胸中方才的表演的兴奋感消退，从后台边旁看舞台上的表演，群舞的最边角，一个身影攫住了他的视线，生涩甚至有些拙劣，却无比吸引人，手长脚长偏薄却柔韧有力的身躯，像是一头初生的美丽幻兽随着族群在水泥丛林里狩猎着被遗忘的美梦。

ORZ dance舞团表演结束，舞者们夹着激烈欢呼与迸裂的汗水回到后台，急促的呼吸心跳和满足的喜悦充斥着后台。

「旻浩，新人耶？」

方灿和舞团的队长交谈指了下，彰彬顺着方向看，发现是方才他注意到的那个身影，素黑渔夫帽，帽缘压得很低，仅看得见一小部分的下巴与嘴唇，丰润的下唇瓣非常的性感。

旻浩点点头，「棒吧，大一新生喔。」

「很生涩，但是却莫名吸引人。」

「是吧，谁都有刚起步的时候，他可是我的崽子。拜托灿队多照顾了。」

「哇，你难得用敬语。」

「方灿哥队长，请多关照我们家的新人。」

「靠，我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。」方灿抖了一下，拍了一下旻浩的肩，两人哈哈大笑。

彰彬耸耸肩，拍了下身边正在与女舞者交谈的知城。

「走吧，东西收收，我肚子饿了。」

「OK，我也要回去赶作业。」知城站起身。

========

蓝天白云，阳光普照，夏虫在树梢高唱，蝉声唧唧。

城市郊区的座落着S表演艺术大学，暑假的校园里，学生少许，校园一角综合练习大楼，仍有许多留校的学生们使用着练习小间。

彰彬不喜欢等电梯，也不喜欢与陌生的人们一起挤在窄小的空间里。

所以，他一手拿着刚买的咖啡，一手肩着背包，踏上楼梯步步向上，经过三楼半的转弯处，突然有一身影正往急速下冲，当他意识到时已闪避不及，肩膀传来闷痛的撞击感，那人又勾扯到背包肩带，失去平衡，跌落在地，手中的咖啡杯盖迸开，随着速度与重力喷溅，洒落在他白色的印花T恤上，形成一片奶棕色的湿印，逐渐的扩散。

「抱歉，抱歉，真是对不起。」

眼前一位男孩，黑色口罩，几乎将整张脸完全遮掩，仅露出双眼，浅棕发因汗湿一扭扭地紧贴在额上，正喘着气慌乱的不停道歉着。

彰彬无奈地叹了口气，「没关系的，就是意外。发生什么事这么着急？ 」

男孩眨眨眼，歪着头，汗水滑过那右耳银色金属耳环晶莹发亮。「你，会修，音响吗？」

彰彬耸耸肩，「我可以试试看。」

男孩站起身，扶起彰彬，彰彬看见那双露出杏眼旁的泪痣，十分特别。

「嗯？怎么？」男孩见彰彬突然停住，询问着。

「你眼睛旁有一颗痣，很少见。」

「哇，你观察力真好。」男孩抓了抓头顺理湿漉漉的棕发，露出根部的原本的深黑发色，「嘿，我刚太着急了，介意让我借一件上衣给你吗？ 我有带练舞后准备更换的衣物。」

彰彬低头看了看自己身上白T恤，深咖啡色印子湿答答的仍持续晕开。

「当然好。」

两人步入D05舞蹈小间，三面满墙镜子，一面带有把杆，没有镜子的那侧一只靠墙双人长凳与一个柜子，音响置于柜上。

彰彬接过干净的上衣，背过身快速脱去吸饱拿铁的白T恤，用仍然干襙的布料擦拭有些潮湿的胸口与肚皮，再快速地穿上墨绿色的运动上衣，有些过大，虽然有些旧却洗得清洁且触感舒适。

他重开了几次音响，调整了一下按键，音响的蓝牙功能就恢复正常运作，可以拨放男孩手机里的音乐，是流行抒情曲却有着重音节拍，慵懒疏离的男声，他知道这首曲子Paris in the rain。

「真是太感谢了。」

「没什么，练习到一半设备出问题谁都会很着急的，尤其是正起劲的时候。」彰彬很能理解。

「你固定每个礼拜这个时候来练习吗？ 」

彰彬点点头，「暑假的时候是，开学后就不知道了。」

「好，下礼拜，买好咖啡还你。」男孩看了眼被放在角落里湿答答已经变成奶咖啡色的布料，「热的咖啡拿铁？ 」

彰彬点点头，「我在C15。」

他打开D05的门，背着举起手挥了挥，就离开了。

一周快速过去。

彰彬正在C15里练习刚写好不久的RAP，想着该否进行修改。突然听见敲门声。

他眨眨眼。会是谁？

开门，门口的男孩比他高些，灰色的运动衫已晕一大圈汗水的湿印，沙棕色头发也因汗湿一簇簇贴在额前，黑口罩遮脸仅露出眼睛，那双杏眼含笑，递给他一杯饮料和一个提袋。

他打开提袋，拿出自己那件白色印花T恤，已被洗干净仅剩下很淡的咖啡印。

「我尽力了。」男孩有些无奈的口气，「需要我买一件还你吗？ 」

「不用，倒是我忘记带你的衣服来了。」早洗干净了却忘在公寓里。

「没关系，不然也就下礼拜吧，我要回去练舞啦。」男孩不甚在意。

「D05？」他问到。

「对。」男孩将门关上。

彰彬喝了一口刚拿到手的热拿铁，瞬间温热液体温暖身体，他长呼一口气，继续先前的练习。

又是一周，也是暑假的最后一周，再过几天就是新学年的开始。

彰彬这次终于记得在离开公寓时带上那件墨绿色的运动上衣到学校，在几乎跟上周同样的时间走到D05敲门。

门开，汗涔涔的黑口罩男孩，气喘吁吁，深蓝削肩的运动衫湿漉漉的，豆大汗水直落，滑过那右耳银色金属耳环晶莹发亮，滴落至颈项。

男孩杏眼眨了眨，认出来人是彰彬后，眼角含笑，接过彰彬递过来的衣服。

「嘿，一直没有机会问你的名字。」彰彬有些尴尬的拨了拨头发，「我是徐彰彬，音乐系下礼拜就是三年级。」

「呵，你好，徐学长，我是舞蹈系的黄铉辰，下礼拜升为二年级。」

「叫我彰彬哥吧。」

「嗯，彰彬哥，很高兴认识你。」

彰彬扬起嘴角。「铉辰，那我走啦，BYE。」

彰彬关上门，离开。

=====

新学期的开始，

校园里又充满了学生，三三两两或独自踏着前往教室的步伐。

世界音乐舞蹈赏析，是甜蜜的通识课程，精彩有趣且容易通过，认真上课则可以欣赏学习各国各地多元独特的音乐与舞蹈，偷懒的话考试前夕紧急冲刺也可以低空飞过。所以每个星期五上午八点各年级各科系学生们涌入大讲堂。

彰彬和知城走在通往大讲堂的树荫小径，两人今天都穿着素色上衣搭牛仔裤，彰彬暗色系沉稳，知城则用色明亮许多。

一个转弯，

大树下阳光穿过枝叶洒落树荫，枝影婆娑，一抹身影低着头沉静优雅宛若林间的精灵幻影。

彰彬眨眨眼，有些不敢置信，在现实中居然可以看到这样彷佛电影中的场景，在光影忽明忽灭之间，那身形偏薄修长，宽松浅蓝衬衫搭上黑裤，深黑渔夫帽帽缘压得很低，仅露出几抹沙棕色的发丝小巧的下巴与嘴唇，丰厚下唇瓣非常的吸引人注意。

突然有脚步声，从林荫道另一侧传来，一位男子，直挺鼻梁与一双大眼，双耳边的垂坠银饰闪闪发光，朝那树荫下的身影走去，宛若艳红玫瑰。

「这不是ORZ dance 队长李旻浩吗？」 知城说。

彰彬点点头，他突然想起，那丰润的嘴唇，似乎是之前在LIVE HOUSE STAR后台见到的那位旻浩的新人崽子？

「哇，在白昼的情况下看到旻浩本人，真的很美啊。」知城赞叹。

「哈？」彰彬转头看身边的好友。「你这什么逻辑，晚上在后台看到的就不是本人吗？ 」

「我不是这个意思啦」，知城顿了一下开口，「舞台时的你是SpearB，但是现在的你是徐彰彬。」

「我还是没懂。」彰彬摇摇头。

树荫下，旻浩与那身影似乎交谈了几句后转身朝彰彬他们走来。

「嗨，两位好，没记错的话，是3racha的彰彬和知城吧？ 」旻浩率先开口招呼。

那宛若精灵的身影开口，「彰彬哥。」独特的声线他应该有听过？

「嗯？」彰彬眨了眨眼，搜索记忆没有结果，「请问我认识你吗？ 」

那身影取下黑色渔夫帽，露出完整的美好脸庞，有些尴尬的拨了拨沙棕色的头发，那双温和的杏眼，眼旁的泪痣。

随着那性感的唇瓣轻启，「彰彬哥。」又再次的叫唤他。

彰彬突然领悟。

「铉辰，啊。原来你长这个样子。」没有表情的时候略为高冷，笑起来却则有些温和腼腆。

旻浩翻个白眼，「你们俩到底怎么认识的？ 」

「你好，我是音乐系三年级的韩知城，很高兴认识你。」知城插话自我介绍，伸出手掌。

旻浩笑了，「需要这么正式？ 」伸出手相握。

彰彬也握到了铉辰的右掌，柔韧有力带着些粗茧。

大讲堂里四人自然而然地坐在一起，知城和旻浩两人坐在中间，课堂的空隙彰彬可以感觉到身边的知城躁动，侧过头看，是一副非常想聊天讲话的模样，再过去则是正在闭目养神的旻浩雕像一般的侧脸动也不动，在过去则是努力硬撑仍点头打瞌睡的铉辰，有点好笑。

校园里小便利店旁的Café，略有些长的排队，彰彬眼前旻浩和知城两人西西簌簌的交头接耳聊得很起劲，互相分享手机里的照片，彰彬撇了几眼是橘猫睡觉的照片。

彰彬看着身边重新带上渔夫帽的铉辰，几乎半张以上的脸都藏在阴影里。

「为什么要戴着口罩呢？」

「嗯？」铉辰听到问话，弯起脖颈转过头，将双眼调整成跟他一样的高度，杏眼温和直视着彰彬。

「口罩，为什么要戴？」

「气息练习，旻浩哥的建议。」

「嘿，你们两个要喝什么。」知城转过头来问。

「「咖啡拿铁。」」

他发现自己对旻浩美艳脸蛋免疫得很快，倒是很容易被铉辰的嘴唇吸引目光。当铉辰弯起脖颈转着头，直视他的双眼，他可以感觉到那真挚内心，友善而温和。

=====

图书馆，静谧的空间只听闻走路的步履。

彰彬正找着用书，一本书照着编码是放在最高那层书架上，他找到了书梯，摆放妥当后站上去取。

yeah，Got it。他跳下矮梯。

「「砰！噗啦~~~！！」」

巨大声响打破静谧，散落一地的绘图纸本与书籍，他跌落在地，眼前一位女同学正不停着低声倒歉。

「对不起，不好意思，我只顾着自己走路。」女同学正快速将书籍本本拾起，她捡的都是他要借的书。彰彬赶紧帮忙，收拾那些绘图纸与散落厚重的彩色图本。

女同学抬起头瞬间后退一步，似乎是被彰彬全黑穿着和厚黑浏海遮盖着几乎看不见眼给吓了一跳。

彰彬抓了抓头，低声说道，「对不起，我也没有注意你走过。」

女同学小小的个子绑着马尾，她看着彰彬，眨了眨眼，再点了点头。笑了。「OK，我错，我请你喝饮料，你也错，你也请我，如何？」

两人走到图书馆外的便利店旁，女同学挑选了一杯罐装饮料，他挑选了一瓶无糖绿茶，两人互相交换结账，再接过自己的饮料。

「你好，我是设计系的吴海英。这就叫做不打不相识。」

「音乐系，徐彰彬。」他也笑了起来。

「徐彰彬～～～～」长而响亮的叫唤，是知城。他转过头，看见知城和铉辰朝他快步走来。

知城今日一身色彩鲜艳让他有些不敢直视，铉辰到是一席素色运动服，鸭舌帽戴得很低。

「彰彬哥，海英。」

「嗨，铉辰。」海英对着铉辰微笑问候。

「喔，你们认识。」彰彬有些惊讶。

「我们一起修课，同一小组。」铉辰点头。

「那我先走啦。」海英挥挥手，白上衣蓝色牛仔裤，单边肩背着画具和图本，转身离开。

知城一把勾住彰彬的肩十分兴奋的逼问：「快点从实招来。」

彰彬被勒得有些无法呼吸，赶忙吐露实情。

「切，太无聊了。」被知城一把推开，拉着铉辰去吃晚餐了。

「等我。」

=====

夜晚，秋季的晚风带着微凉的寒意，微风轻拂，月亮在云后隐约。

城市一隅，市中心的边缘，距离学校约20分钟左右的地铁，是音乐产业聚集区，3racha租了五六日共三天的录音室，今夜打算要熬夜进行。

知城正在录音小间内，双手叉腰站在收音麦克风前，方灿坐在仪器设备桌前，手里拿着笔，彰彬则坐在他身边。三人正在讨论着。

突然方灿停下说话，吸了吸鼻子。「好像有炸鸡的香气？？」再吸两下，「我闻到炸鸡了!!」

敲门声传来。

彰彬去开门，门一开炸鸡的香气更浓郁涌入。

铉辰一身成套暗色运动服，拿下帽子，梳理了下沙棕色的头发，杏眼含笑。

「彰彬哥，晚上好。」

他接过铉辰手中的提袋，拨了拨厚重的浏海。「铉辰，你来了，地址应该没有很难找？ 」

知城几乎是蹦跳地冲到门口，就要拿走那袋香气四溢的美食，被彰彬一掌给推开。

灿哥拉开知城走到铉辰身前，「你好，我是方灿。」略带客套的口气，我们曾经在后台见过。」伸出手和铉辰握了握。

「灿队，您好，彰彬哥邀请我来参观，打扰你们了。」铉辰拘谨的问候着。

彰彬将手中的提袋举高在方灿脸前晃了晃。那原本略带客套的表情瞬间就融化了，「啊……Chris肚子饿了。」

铉辰噗哧笑了出来。

「哇，太好了铉辰，你真是太太太太太好了，要是没有你我该怎么办，我根本忘记晚餐这件事情，全心全意奉献给录音，还有好有你提醒了我，我也是需要进食的，太太太太感谢你了，请你接受我的感谢。」知城劈哩啪啦快速称赞着。接过炸鸡在沙发组前的矮桌上迫不急待打开，开吃，然后，原本吵闹的录音室内瞬间安静了下来，只顾着吃说不上话。

吃饱喝足后，补充了能量，三人又重新回到原本的位子热切的讨论，继续原本的作业。

彰彬偶有回过头看沙发上的铉辰，发现正低头专注阅读讲义纸本，似乎是感受到他的视线，将头抬起来，双眸温和对他微笑。彰彬点头示意，又转头回去工作。

再次回过神来居然已经一点多了，彰彬回过头，那身影倚靠着沙发背，窝在沙发一角睡着了，温和的眼眉放松舒坦，丰润的唇瓣微张，缓缓的呼吸着。

知城打了个很丑的呵欠，「我要先回去了。」

「彬尼，你把铉辰带回你公寓睡吧，我要继续工作，明天早上九点，不准迟到。」

「喔。」

他弯下身，轻拍铉辰的肩膀，轻声叫唤，「铉辰，铉辰。」

「嗯？」铉辰嘟哝着睡眼惺忪睁开眼。

「你睡着了。」

「嗯。」铉辰点点头。

「已经没有地铁，跟我回公寓睡觉好吗？ 」

铉辰点点头。那身影有些迟缓的移动坐起身，被彰彬扶着站起来。

「那灿哥，走噜。明天见。」

彰彬肩着背着铉辰和自己的背包，轻抓有些恍惚的铉辰的手腕带着他走在深夜的街道上，莫约五分钟就回到自己的住宅公寓大楼。

推开大楼门，搭电梯，打开公寓门，彰彬打了个呵欠。

「铉辰你想要洗澡吗？还是要睡觉？ 」

「睡觉。」半睡半醒模糊的回答。

彰彬揉了揉那倚靠在他肩窝铉辰宛若黄金猎犬狗毛般沙棕色发丝，走到卧室将铉辰安置入被窝里。

他要去洗澡，今天睡沙发。

“Shleguhsrlgh;aqugqae”

陌生的声响。

闹铃声？

彰彬眨眨眼，模糊间，眼前是一张美好的脸孔，五官舒适的舒展，安详而放松的睡脸，阳光轻轻的撒落在这脸庞宛若天使的祝福。

喔，他一定是睡到一半上厕所后，习惯性回到自己的床铺上，彰彬摇摇头。

“Shleguhsrlgh;aqugqae”

闹铃声未停，他边打呵欠边摸索的在床角铉辰的背包里找到发声来源，铉辰的手机，显示着0730。

今天是周六，有课？或是有什么事情？

彰彬爬回被窝伸手摇了摇那仍熟睡的身躯。

「铉辰，你的闹钟响了。」

「嗯。」那眼下的泪痣随着眼睛挣扎着动了动。

「铉辰，起床。」彰彬搓揉那沙棕色的头毛。

那丰润的嘴唇动了动嘟哝着开口，「彰彬哥，早安。」

「手机闹钟响了，你有课还是什么的吗？ 」

「没有耶。」铉辰坐起身，抓了抓乱翘头发。

「既然我也起床了，那要一起吃早餐吗？ 」

铉辰点点头。

=====


	2. Chapter 2

夕阳落下，余晖早已散尽，隐约可见暗蓝天边的飞鸟朝着远方飞去。

综合练习楼里，彰彬走在楼梯，突然有身影从他后侧快速朝前方走去，低着头帽沿压着很低，像是道急速的黑影，是铉辰。

他赶忙追上，伸手抓住铉辰的手腕。

「铉辰，怎么了？」

铉辰用力甩开，重新快速快步向前，彰彬赶紧跟上。

D05舞蹈小间，铉辰一进去也不管彰彬跟着进来，兀自低头操作音响与手机，黑色鸭舌帽，双眸隐没阴影中。

彰彬刚关上门，音乐响起，强烈重拍舞曲。颀长双腿手臂有力舞动，柔韧又强悍的身躯随节拍动着，甚至有些暴躁。那曾经在舞台上出现的美丽的野兽，在这窄室里随旋律节奏显身，扯开喉咙大喊。

一曲又一曲，踩着强烈重音舞动，汗水迸溅飞洒坠落。

彰彬默默地看着狂乱舞蹈的铉辰，像是想要甩开愤怒却又浸泡在怒火中。

一曲又再一曲，越来越急促紊乱的呼吸，不成舞姿，铉辰仍没有停下。

彰彬叹了口气，将音响关闭。

音乐骤止，铉辰动作停，地板上散溢着甩落的汗滴，窄室里只剩下粗重的喘息。

突然，铉辰用力将帽子甩落，鸭舌帽”啪”一声跌落在地。

铉辰大口喘着气，力量用尽的双腿膝盖微微地发颤，汗液奔腾，铉辰用力抹一把脸，试图甩开眼前的汗水。

彰彬深吸一口气，往前一步，紧紧将铉辰抱住，感觉怀中的铉辰愣住了，他伸手轻轻顺摸汗湿的头与背。

「彰彬哥。」清冷声线带着一丝哭腔。

铉辰湿溽的衣物吸满着奔腾的舞蹈与情绪，不停倘流的液体浸湿了彰彬的上衣与衣袖。

彰彬第一次真切感受到无关身高与容貌，褪去外貌的表层，铉辰仅是略年幼于自己的十多岁的青少年，跟自己一样，在19与20岁之间摆荡。

「说，怎么了？」

铉辰推开彰彬的拥抱，嘴唇紧抿成一条线，退后一步摇摇头，像是条落水湿答答的大狗试图甩去泥泞，又像要甩开泪水拒绝情绪。

他再次向前一步，抱住。

铉辰试图挣脱，彰彬施力收紧臂膀。

「铉辰，怎么了？」他再次开口，柔软口气充满着关心。

「嗯？铉辰…」轻轻的又柔又软。

铉辰叹了口气，软软的歪头倚在彰彬的肩上。

彰彬轻轻的顺摸的他的头，扶着铉辰坐在地板上。

铉辰慢慢诉说着那些以黄铉辰为漩涡中心的流言蜚语。

彰彬瞪大双眼，有些不敢置信。

「你长得好看又怎么了。他们再说些什么鬼话，你在舞台上闪闪发光，你的舞姿是多么吸人目光，这些人是瞎了眼吗？ 你这么认真，几乎把所有的空档时间都花在练习……」

「彰彬哥，不是这样的，我，我本来是游泳选手，直到升大学时才突然转换，没有去体大，改进入演艺大学学习舞蹈。」

铉辰深吸一口气，再缓缓开口，「所以，我是从零开始，没有任何的基础。我能够进入旻浩哥的ORZ舞团在LIVE HOUSE STAR表演，当然是因为旻浩哥……」

「嘿，铉辰，不是这样的。」彰彬打断他的话，抓握铉辰双肩，用力地前后摇晃，希望能摇去那些铉辰脑中的负面想法。

「这个世界就是这么残酷，进步飞速的人则遭受忌妒。他们因为羡慕你而心生厌恶，是因为你威胁到他们。你不是一直在进步吗？那么就继续。你的练习你的付出全会化作你的实力的血肉。」

铉辰深吸了口气，缓缓点点头，「我会继续拼命练习，让其他人称赞我的实力，不仅看到我的外表。」铉辰手掌缓缓收紧握成拳，握住下定的决心。

「谢谢你，彰彬哥。」铉辰低喃轻轻的诉说着。

彰彬嘴角上扬，轻拍了拍那潮湿的背，再揉乱那头汗湿的发。

=======

音乐系馆前一片草坪绿草如茵印衬着蓝天白云，靠近系馆处则种有一排树，大树下几把带靠背的长椅，学生们时常会坐在此讨论或聊天，或是只是单纯坐着欣赏风景放松。彰彬有时会坐在树下的长椅上休憩。

黄昏时分，彰彬和知城课程结束后坐在长椅上，稍微激烈的讨论(？或争论)了一下关于方才课程的内容，讨论告一段，两人默默地坐在长椅上看着风景，湛蓝天空白云流涌，风吹得很寒，已是入冬。

系馆草地外的联通路，从远处传来喀啦喀啦的声响打破静默，然后越来越近。

彰彬转过头，看向声音来源，穿着羽绒衣的海英同学，拉着一台拖车，拖车上堆栈着各种看起来是道具的物品，很重的模样，不甚平整的路面，让海英十分艰难的拖拉前进，看到彰彬蹦跳着举起手打招呼。

他站起身，大喊，「海英同学，需要帮忙吗？」

「喔，这位就是传说中的吴海英啊。」知城站起身，「等等，我是不是曾经有见过一次？ 」

有人帮忙就快多了，三人边拖边拉把一车道具拉回设计系馆的制作仓库。

挥别道谢的海英，彰彬和知城两人走在晚霞满天的校园里。

「可爱的女孩子。」知城伸展着双臂，「给我感觉蛮好的。」

「海英跟铉辰修同一堂课，同一组，我去找铉辰时有时会遇到，偶在校园里会碰见，有时会用讯息聊一下。」

「快交往啊。徐彰彬，你看除了铉辰以外，还有谁对你的冷笑话会笑得这么开心？更何况是可爱的女孩？你看看机会就在眼前，快点告白谈恋爱。」

「韩知城，你知道什么是恋爱吗？要怎么谈？」

知城摇摇头，耸耸肩，「不知道，不管是漫画，还是电视剧电影都演得很简单，莫名其妙的男女主角就在一起了。」

「我也不知道。」彰彬也跟着耸肩摇头。

两人都苦笑了起来，最后不由得叹了口气。

「啊，对了，刚才K跟我说ABC剧团下期剧展要对外征曲。」

「你说”那个ABC剧团”。」

彰彬点点头。

「等等跟灿哥讨论吧。」

========

练习大楼里的一角，C15练习小间，一组桌椅一张电子琴与一面墙镜，一扇对外窗装有百叶窗，彰彬将百叶窗拉开，倚着墙坐下，看着窗外蓝天逐渐变色。

彰彬情绪复杂，略带失败的挫折感与解脱感混和着，倒也着实有些松了口气，更有种真的结交一位好朋友的感觉。

_「_ _彰彬学长，我喜欢你但是朋友之间的喜欢，而你也是一样。_ _」_

_海英直视他的双眼认真说着。_

_「_ _我觉得你只是因为朋友们起哄，或是身边同学们在恋爱着，你想找个人体验看看。_ _」_

_海英看着彰彬一脸茫然，叹了口气，停顿了一下又重新开口。_

_「_ _你觉得我可爱吗？_ _」_ _彰彬点点头。_

 _「_ _看到我会心动吗？_ _」_ _彰彬摇摇头。我不知道什么是心动啊。_

 _「_ _牵手的感觉怎么样？_ _」_ _海英伸手握住彰彬的手。_ _「_ _有什么特别感觉吗？_ _」_ _彰彬摇摇头。_

 _「_ _你会想吻我吗？_ _」_ _彰彬再摇摇头。_

 _「_ _你看，我们之间既没有性的吸引力，又没有心动的感觉。_ _」_

_海英一脸无奈。_

_「_ _徐彰彬，你_ _99%_ _是音乐，剩下_ _1%_ _给了日常生活，在感情啊恋爱这个部分，非常非常非常_ _~_ _迟钝。_ _」_

什么是喜欢呢？什么是心动的感觉？彰彬看着窗外天色变化，想不透，他想着想着意识有些模糊。

敲门声，

彰彬睁开眼，天色已暗，门被打开，走廊的灯顺着门透入练习小间。

「彰彬哥？你在吗？ 」 是铉辰的声音。

彰彬眨眨眼，没有回答。

铉辰走入练习小间，轻叹了口气将门关上，按下门边的开关，瞬间灯亮，刺得彰彬睁不开眼。

「别开灯。」略带沙哑急促的口气。

铉辰赶紧把灯关上，缓缓走近，在他身边蹲下来。「彰彬哥，告白失败没什么大不了的。起来吧，地板很冷，会感冒的。」

彰彬摇摇头。

「好吧，我来试试。」铉辰吸了口气，一手穿过彰彬膝盖，另一手环住背，用力试图将彰彬抱起，可惜只动了一下，铉辰重新调整一下身体姿势，吸气后再次施力，却动也不动。

「彰彬哥，我抱不动你。」

他抬起头，走廊的灯光照着铉辰的脸上，担忧且关心并出着傻力，身体热而温暖，衣服湿漉漉的应该是放下练习来找他。

他缓缓随着铉辰搀扶站起身，立刻被纳入温暖的怀中。

「彰彬哥，别难过。不论发生什么事，我都站在你这边。」

「我不难过，我只是在思考。」彰彬的声音闷闷地从铉辰怀里传出，模糊听不清。

「嗯？彬尼不哭不哭。」铉辰伸手摸摸彰彬的头，被他一手架开，退后一步。

「我说我不难过，只是在思考。」

眼前的铉辰歪着头，杏眼里含着担心，伸出手掌摸上彰彬的脸颊，轻轻捧起，对着门外的光线。

铉辰认真的检视读取彰彬的表情与眼神，

半倘，

铉辰长吁口气，松开手，「太好了，你没事就好，知城说你没去录音室，我刚才还顶担心的。」

「啊？现在几点？」

铉辰按亮手机，屏幕显现着21:35。

「我应该是想着想着睡着了。」彰彬赶忙拿出手机拨号，「灿哥，抱歉，我在练习室，我马上就过去。」

「我陪你一起去吧。」铉辰说着，「现在再回去再练习也没多久就得停，不如让我陪你？」

彰彬肩起随身提袋，跟铉辰走到舞蹈小间，铉辰快速地擦干身体换上干净的衣物，背上背包，两人一同离开。

迎来冬季的第一场雪，白茫茫的雪花降落凡间，飘落在树梢屋檐与地面。

彰彬双手插在保暖大衣的兜里，沉默不语快速踏步向前赶着路。

「彰彬哥。」 铉辰突然叫住他，铉辰帮他稍微拍去身上雪花，从背包里取出伞撑开，两人一同在雪中伞下并肩前行。

录音室门一开，知城的嘴炮劈哩啪啦的一连串，乱七八糟的担忧生气关心责备什么的全部混在一起，彰彬略有些尴尬又认真的道歉，被方灿和知城轮流搂住。


End file.
